User blog:LilLanie/Hero Idea - Enchantress
It's pretty clear that there is a large number of people who really wish we got DD1's Summoner in DD2, and don't realize that there is no chance of this. DD2 leaves no room for these sort of RTS mechanics. But this doesn't mean there is no chance of something that is inspired by it, something that at least returns some of the original nostolgia without getting lost in deprecated mechanics. To give people some hope in this, I've written up a long hero idea concept for such a hero, called the Enchantress. Other than the above elements, the Enchantress is designed to be a Crowd Control Specialist, considering that even by name she is all about controlling her enemy, doing it mechanically as well as conceptually ends up very fitting. Monsters on her side have a bright blue halo over their heads (except via charm, because those are still enemies), and only one of them can actually move (although the flying kobold is more dragged to a target location). The halo thus is applied to make the enemy look both confined and confused. There is also a common color for the enchantress for everything she has, blue. Most things originally purple in enemies are blue when she makes use of them. Meanwhile, I personally actually prefer purple to blue, but this wasn't designed to fit simply my own tastes. I designed the specs so that 2 of them applied to weapon, 2 applied to abilities, and 2 applied to defenses. However, otherwise I didn't put much thought into Specs. Such a thing is probably what would need the most reworking to (but that seems popular with Specs). Enchantress *Appearance: Woman in a pale blue mystical gown with a hood. Now you can actually see her face, unlike the original summoner, but still got that hood. I guess you could base it on the final fantasy white mage, but give it a bit more of a charismatic flare (and blue instead of red). *Weapon: Book, cause the old Summoner had one too. Now we're just using the visual and weaponizing it. *Primary Attack: Boomerang-styled book. Projectile speed is much higher than normal, but will return the second it hits an enemy. Medium range physical attack (meaning it has a range limit shorter than our long range attackers, but it's longer than our current melee). *Secondary Attack: Opens the book and launches spirits at enemies. The attack will fire in any direction and go straight for an enemy, but you don't pick where or which. Medium range magical attack with slow moving projectiles. *Ability 1 (30 mana): Flying Kobold. With an interface similar to the Oil Flask, the flying kobold will be summoned from the Enchantress's current location and fly straight to the targetted location, then explode dealing physical damage. The Flying Kobold will have a bright blue halo over it's head to show it is ensorcelled. *Ability 2 (60 mana): Dark Mage. The flying enemy will float around where it was summoned and heal nearby heroes, while also buffing defense damage. The Dark mage will have a bright blue halo over it's head to show it is ensorcelled. *Ability 3 (120 mana): Charm. Opens the book verically to fire a phantom like sphere that possesses an enemy for a limit time. The affected enemy will fight for the heroes, with improved stats (based upon ability power). Charmed enemies have a dark blue phantasmal glow. *Defense 1 (20 mana): Bomb Goblin. Places a Bomb Goblin "Tower" with the same bright blue halo over it's head in a specific location, making it look dizzy (explains why it won't move). It will then attack enemies which get in range of its attacks with it's grenades, which cause physical damage to a target and dazes the enemy (enemy will move, but not attack). Dazed enemies hit with an earth attack will faint, making the affected enemy stop moving too. This defense is mostly crowd control, and will not do much damage. *Defense 2 (40 mana): Javelin Thrower. Similar to the Bomb Goblin, just this time it throws spears, doing a line of effect physical attack. The attack will only damage the first enemy hit, but will cause knockback to that enemy and 3 other enemies in the line. This defense is mostly crowd control, and will do reduced damage. *Defense 3 (30 mana): Witherbeast. Also similar to the other defenses, but will be placed in it's burrowed state, generating a blue aura instead of a purple one. This aura will reduce the defense of affected enemies based upon defense power, and will reduce the damage of enemies that attack it, making it an effective barricade (instead of simply a tower). *Defense 4 (50 mana): Drakkin. Still similar to the other defenses again, but this time breathing a triple burst of frost breath that explode in a wide area dealing magical water damage. Chilled enemies hit by this attack will freeze instantly. This defense is the only defense that is not crowd control, and will do decent damage if you accumulate the three hits on a target. *Spec 1: Determined Reader. Primary attack has a chance of piercing enemies and hitting all enemies along the full flight path, but dealing reduced damage after the first hit. *Spec 2: Doublesided Page. Secondary Attack has a chance of firing two projectiles at once, but each will attack different targets. *Spec 3: Elite Enchantment. Kobolds and Mages have a chance of being summoned at a higher tier, increasing their effect range and bonus damage. *Spec 4: Devotion to love. Charmed enemies deal a percent more damage. *Spec 5: Soul Siphon. Witherbeasts will heal other defenses in their aura when attacked based upon a percent of the damage they take. *Spec 6: Heart of Ice. Drakkins deal a percent more damage. Category:Blog posts